


the list of things I’d do for you is never ending

by fuglychan



Series: the list [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Some angst, Teasing, Tickling, Unrequited Love, Which isn't saying much, angst isn't until chapter 4, but still, it's about 50/50, so if ur just here for smut go ham, this is the most light hearted smut I’ve ever writteb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Prompt: So like- hear me out...innocent virgin Peter finally musters the courage to confess his love for Tony. He's nervous because he knows Tony is very experienced. He's seen his sex tapes – more than once, more than twice.Yet, despite Peter's heartfelt confession, Tony flat out says no. He hates the extra work it takes to be someone's first. Peter says he can't help it. Tony laughs and jokes about how it's not that hard – after all, he didn't hold the playboy title for nothing.Peter asks what he needs to do to be worth Tony's attention. Humorously, Tony writes a list of five things he thinks would scare the kid away: (1) lose the v-card, (2) have your throat fucked so hard that you can't speak,  (3) get gangbanged by more than two people, don't be a wimp, (4) public sex somewhere risky, not a fucking bathroom and (5) bdsm, something painful but good, your choice. He hands Peter the list, surprised when the little spider says he'll do it. He'll do them all.Suddenly, Tony's intrigued and wishes he'd put more thought into the list. He tells Peter to document his experiences... (rest of summary inside)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter parker/Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, peter parker/Doctor strange, peter parker/steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: the list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665889
Comments: 58
Kudos: 613
Collections: team bonding night just got a lil weird





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt continued) Suddenly, Tony's intrigued and wishes he'd put more thought into the list. He tells Peter to document his experiences, a variable pics or it didn't happen.  
> Peter agrees and goes to ask his fellow Avengers for help. Cue Tony watching all the sexy videos Peter sends to him – more than once, more than twice. Sprinkle in some jealousy and regret for not taking Peter seriously the first time, and there is definitely something there right.
> 
> Oh and prompt creds to Obligatorynasty! I did not come up with this genius

\----

“Daddy, ah-fuck, daddy!” 

A large hand covered Peter’s throat and squeezed, not quite tight enough to cut off his air supply but enough to serve as a reminder. Another hand gripped his hip as the owner pounded into him. Peter jolted forward with each and every thrust until the man let out a muffled grunt before coming inside of him. 

“Fuck, daddy, please,” Peter cried. A finger trailed up the side of his thigh to catch the cum dripping down. 

“Come here, baby.” Tony pulled him into his lap, taking the chance to slip a plug inside of him. “You did so well, Peter. You look so beautiful.” Tony pulled him closer by the back of his head and stole a kiss from him. Peter melted into his mouth, letting all his noisy cries be swallowed down. “Shh, shh,” he hushed, grabbing the base of the plug and fucking him with the slightest movements - not enough for him to get any satisfaction but just enough to keep him on edge. 

_ “Peter. Peter Parker. Hello?” _

Peter flinched, sitting upright suddenly. The empty coffee cup on his desk hit the floor when he accidently kicked it in his startled state. “Huh?” 

The girl sitting next to him clutched her chemistry textbook. She wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “You… You were dreaming.” 

Someone behind him cleared their throat. MJ leaned over his shoulder. “Yeah, dreaming really loudly, Parker,” she chastised, hitting him lightly on the back of the head. 

Peter froze, looking between those two and the stunned professor at the front of the classroom. “I am so sorry,” he apologized, absolutely mortified. He crossed his right leg over his left to hide his boner, but he’s pretty sure the public humiliation will get rid of it soon enough. 

After what seemed like an entire hour later, class ended. The students filed out of the room, some giving a snicker in Peter’s direction. He banged his forehead against the desk a couple times. 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad,” she said, trying to console him. Comfort was never her thing, though. She gave a quick pat to his shoulder. “You didn’t say his name, so no one knows.” She cracked a grin. “But I’m pretty sure most would agree with you.” 

Peter lifted his head up from the desk and was not at all unamused. He shot a glare towards her. “Thanks, MJ.” 

“Anytime,” she said, looking down at her watch. “Speak of the devil, don’t you have work with him?” 

“I don’t think I can,” Peter said, covering his face. “I’ve called out every day this week. I…” 

“Stop bugging, Pete. Just tell him how you feel,” she said, punching him roughly, but she knew he could take it. “Come on, you’re Spider-Man. You got this.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away. “You’d be the richest sugar baby, Peter. Don’t mess this up.” 

“I hate you,” he said, cracking a nervous smile. She shot him a thumbs up before leaving. 

Sometimes she regrets telling him about his crush. 

But it helps to talk about the overwhelming crush he’s had on his boss/mentor for three years now. At first, he thought it’d go away. 

And then it didn’t. 

It got bigger and bigger and bigger, and now the man has his whole heart. Lately, it’s been the worst. Because now? Now he’s legal. More than legal. 

He’s in college, working. He’s an adult. 

He actually has a chance. 

Who’s he kidding? 

He stands in front of the door to the lab. He slips out of his Spider-Man suit (he shamelessly uses it for travel; it’s cheaper than the bus and faster than anything) and fixes his hair. He lets the scanner observe him before stepping inside the lab. 

Tony doesn’t notice him entering. Music is blasting. Peter can’t even hear himself think. 

He sets down a wrench to wipe the oil off of his forehead. He’s wearing a black tank top and jeans, super expensive ones just covered with stains from the past hour. He’s worked up a sweat, evident by the beads on his bicep. 

Tony catches him staring and turns down the music. “Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?” The gauntlet formed around his hand and he held it up. “If you’re still contaminated, shoo.” 

Ah, yes, he forgot he told Tony he had the flu. Couldn’t exactly tell him he couldn’t come in because he was having constant sex dreams about him, now could he? 

“I’m clean,” he said, overthinking what he said. “Good. Not… Not sick. With anything.” 

What the fuck, Parker. Two seconds in. Already spazzing out. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your brain to be melting.” Tony stepped forward and knocked on his head with his hand. “Even though you normally act like you’re having a stroke.” 

“Hey!” Peter said, smiling as he shoved Tony lightly. “Rude.” He pretended to be hurt, even though he kind of loved it when he teased him. 

“Anyways, you said you wanted to tell me something?” 

“Huh?” Peter asked, blood running cold. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “If you were going to ask for a pay raise, you can’t back out of it now.” 

Peter scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, he did text “Mr. Stark (followed by eighteen heart emojis)” that he needed to talk. During his chemistry class. 

He was going to kill MJ. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, you got me.” 

Tony wasn’t having it. “Peter.” He hardened his stare. “What is it?” 

Oh god. 

Peter’s heart had been racing this whole afternoon, but it picked up a notch. He thought his rib cages were going to break. 

Tony didn’t make it easy on him. Then again, whenever the man himself gave him attention, he thought he’d explode. 

As he stares at him, all he can think about is him fucking him. 

This isn’t going to be easy. 

“Well…” He coughs, clearing his throat. “I… Tony…” Tony was listening before, but now he was staring at him intently. Peter rarely called him by his first name. Ever. “You… You made me into the man I am today. All that I am is thanks to you, and I just… I wanted to tell you thanks, and that… well, you make me want to be a better person. And, that, I, uh…” 

“Spit it out, kid,” he said not unkindly. 

Peter exhaled loudly. “I like you.” 

Silence fell over them. 

Tony went deathly still. Peter panicked, dread filling his chest. 

Then, he started laughing. Sobering suddenly, he wiped his face. “Yeah, no, Peter. You’re a kid.” 

He made a mistake. 

But it’s too late to go back. He knew what he was risking here. He knew what he was dealing with. 

He’d seen the tapes. 

“What?” Peter asked, voice cracking a bit from his dry mouth. 

“I don’t deal with virgins anymore,” he said, shrugging. “It was cool, at first, but it’s more fun when people know what they’re dealing with. You’re just a kid, Peter. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.” 

Shame burns in his cheeks. “I-I can’t help it,” he stammered, hurt heavy in his chest. 

Tony laughed. “It’s not that hard. I got my playboy title somewhere.” He gestured towards Peter. “If you’re modeling yourself after me anyways, you should have  _ started  _ there.” 

“Well…!” Peter started, crossing his arms over his chest. “What can I do to make you like me?” 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows as if to say, “Did this kid really just ask me that?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and then shrugged. Hoping to scare him off, he holds up his hand. “Number one, at the very least, don’t be a virgin. Two, have your throat fucked so hard you can’t speak. Third, get gangbanged by more than two people. Fourth, public sex, and a fucking bathroom doesn’t count. Fifth, bdsm, something painful, something good, your choice.” 

Peter nodded, soaking up the list. “Okay,” he said, a passion in his eyes. “I’ll do it for you, Mr. Stark.” 

At the wide, diehard passion in his eyes, he can’t help but be intrigued. He put a hand on his hip. “Document everything. Pics or it didn’t happen,” he added for good measure. 

When Peter left his lab after work was over, he couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck just happened. 

He didn’t have to walk very far. His work is just up the stairs from his bedroom. 

Oh, did he not mention he lives in the same house as him now? Just a floor away from his bedroom? 

He thinks about it a little too much. 

He was offered a room in the Compound the moment he became an Avenger, but he only used it once he moved out of Aunt May’s. It makes swinging to college a lot easier for him. (Also he gets to share a living space with his crush and the other Avengers, which is amazing in itself.) 

He falls on the couch in the living room with a lot on his mind. 

Call him naive, but he has hope. He can do a list. It’s easy. 

He just has to lose his virginity. 

A shiver went down Peter’s spine at the thought of someone else taking his virginity. He doesn’t believe in abstinence, but he was saving himself… for his own embarassing crush, who put him in this entire situation. 

Who to pick? Someone he trusts? Someone hot? Someone down with taking video of it? 

He’s so deep in thought he doesn’t hear the quiet footsteps retreat into the kitchen. He sat on the couch with his knees brought up to his chest and his chin resting atop. 

“You’re in my spot.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked, looking up sharply. 

_ Bucky.  _

He’s only met him a couple times in combat, and one of those times, he and Sam were teaming up against him and got a little pissed off. 

He hasn’t really spoken to either of them since. He’s seen Steve since then, and of course, in battle, and he claims there’s no hard feelings left, but he finds it extremely difficult to believe. 

Bucky for sure holds a grudge. He can tell by the way he’s glaring at him, and oh god, he didn’t reply. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter squeaked. Bucky had a towel around his neck. His long hair was soaked, and a few stray drops trailed down his arms. He wore a black tank and loose gray sweatpants. 

Exasperated, Bucky gestured with his hands since Peter still didn’t move. Stunned, he stared up in total awe, checking him out. Bucky sighed, sinking down on top of him. 

“Huh?” Peter exclaimed, not moving. “Sergeant Barnes, what are you doing?” 

“I’m catching up on the Mandalorian.” He grabbed the remote off the couch and turned on the TV. 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together. Bucky went to play the episode, and Peter yelped from underneath him. “Wait, I’m still on episode four!” 

“Seriously?” he asked. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“I’ve been busy watching…” Peter stopped short, thinking about how he’s been watching Tony’s sex tapes he got ahold of. “Other stuff.” 

“I bet,” Bucky snorted. “Teenagers.” 

“I meant Lucifer.” No, he didn’t. “Obviously.” He huffed. “Anyways, can we watch something else?” 

“You can leave,” he supplied, not helping him at all. “You have super strength. You can throw me off anytime, can’t you?” 

Oh. He totally could. 

He didn’t even think about it. 

He was drowning in his scent - the Old Spice fragrance filling his nose. He wanted to bury his face into his neck. 

Peter closed his eyes suddenly and realized he was in a very, very bad position. A boner would be the end for him right now. And after the wet dreams and seeing Tony in the lab earlier, he couldn’t do this. 

“You scared, Parker?” 

Decidingly having enough of this, Peter did push him off of him, but Bucky was quick to retaliate. Bucky turned and fought his grip with his metal hand. Peter jumped over him, careful not to actually hurt him, and sat atop of his lap. “Ha!” he cheered victoriously, peering down at the man pinned to the couch who didn’t look at all upset about losing. Actually, he looked rather pleased. Too pleased. 

“You win,” he said, smirking. “We can share the spot.” Easily knocking him over, Bucky sat up and settled into his seat on the couch. He pulled Peter atop of his lap and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

Peter forgot how to breathe. Bucky, ever so comfortable, picked up the remote to turn on the show. “Wait!” Peter cried, snatching it out of his hand. “I’m still not caught up.” 

“Win some, lose some,” he said, shrugging. “Hand it over.” 

He huffed at him. “I’ll fight you for it.” 

“You sure?” Bucky grabbed his chin gently pulling it towards him where he had to face those dangerous eyes. Peter blinked and shyed away, but he wouldn’t let him. He was so captivating. 

“Y-Yeah,” he said, a little shakier than he intended for it to be. “I’m not scared of you.” 

Whatever he was expecting was not his fingers to jab into his side. He let out a shriek and tried to grab his hand, but he was too busy flailing to try and get out of his lap. “Sergeant Barnes!” 

“Maybe you should be scared,” he said, exploring the side of his neck. Peter scrunched his nose and craned away from his fingers. 

“I yield! I yield! You win,” Peter said frantically, catching his hand with his own. Chest rising and falling quickly, he said, “No more, please.” 

“Are you  _ that  _ ticklish?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Peter didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

“I’m not,” he griped, but once Bucky smiled, his protests fell short. Such a genuine smile spread across his face as he stared off, and Peter’s heart caught in his chest. “Sergeant Barnes?” 

“You remind me of Steve so much,” he said. 

“Oh.” His husband. That’s probably a compliment. “Thanks?” 

A lightbulb went off in Peter’s head. “Hey, Serg--” 

“Call me Bucky,” he interrupted. “Please.” 

“Okay,” he said, fiddling with his hands. He sat on his knees to face him, even though he couldn’t quite look him in the eyes. “Well, you see, I… Do you want to have sex with me?” Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise, and the corner of his mouth pointed upwards at the slightest hint of a grin. “Oh, but we’d have to video it! That… and… I’m a virgin, so…” 

“You’re rather forward,” he said, twisting the ring on his finger. It was no secret he and Steve weren’t monogamous at all. He’s heard the stories about the Howling Commandos. 

“Well,” Peter said, a scarlet red blush covering his face, “Mr. Stark said he doesn’t like to deal with virgins, and I… I have to document me… changing that.” 

“And you asked me?” Bucky’s tongue swiped over his top lip. 

“I’m so sorry!” he apologized, cursing himself. “I… I know you probably hate me, and that’s unspeakable to even ask… I’m so, so, so, sorr--” 

“Are you kidding me? A chance to steal Tony’s property?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows at that; he was far from being his property - afterall, he rejected him. “I’d be glad to piss him off. Especially when you’re so fucking cute.” 

Peter fell short, freezing up. 

Cute. He called him cute. He stared down at the floor and squirmed in his seat. 

“And a virgin,” Bucky exhaled. “Damn.” 

“I know,” Peter frowned, biting his lip. “It’s annoying… I waited so long.” 

“Stark doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fucking a virgin for the first time? Being the one to see when they come for the first time? Shit, I’d make you feel so good on my dick.” 

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, crossing a leg over his crotch. “Oh,” he tsked. “Already hard?” Peter looked away. “Ah-ah, look at me, angel.” Peter hesitantly caught his eyes. “There we go; that’s better.” Bucky leaned forward, lifting up the hem of his shirt to grab his hip. 

“W-Wait, Bucky!” he said, and he stopped instantly. He retracted his hand looking fearful. “We’re… We’re in the living room.” He settled at that. 

“We’re videoing it anyways? Who cares who sees?” Bucky asked, and Peter frowned up at him. 

“I’m not ready for the exhbitionist one,” he mumbled. “Baby steps.” 

“Exhibitionist…? What all does he have you doing?” Peter counted on his fingers for the list, and by the time he was done, Bucky was practically drooling. “Fuck, and you’re going to do all of that? Just because he asked?” 

“Well, of course,” Peter said, a little confused at his question. “Wouldn’t you?” 

Bucky exhaled loudly, clapping the top of his head. “A dom would eat you alive, you know that?” Then, he ripped him off of the couch and carried him bridal style. “I’ll save that for later, though. Afterall, it’s your first. I’ll make it good.” 

Peter rested his head against Bucky’s firm chest. He slammed the door shut with his boot and threw him on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Once he was settled, Peter handed over his phone to Bucky. 

He turned on the camera. “You should’ve taken this boy’s card when you had the chance.” He turned the camera away from himself and onto Peter. “Strip.” 

Peter hesitantly scrambled (quite the contradiction, but he was torn between excitement and embarassment) to tear off his clothes. He slowly shimmied out of his pants, leaving him in the short boxer briefs, hugging his milky white thighs. Next, he got caught on the buttons. “You’re taking too long.” Peter, hurt, scrambled to do it faster, but Bucky decided he’d do it himself. He propped the camera up so it’s facing the bed, and he climbed on top of Peter, unbuttoning his shirt for him. He slipped it off of his shoulders and threw it to the side. 

Bucky wasn’t nearly as dressed as he was. It was embarrassing, really, him being completely nude and Bucky, who only ditched his shoes. Bucky didn’t seem to mind a bit and took advantage of his vulnerability. He trailed his hands down his chest, across his thighs, anywhere and everywhere, not missing the way Peter would buck up impatiently. “What happened to taking too long?” He reached up to grab at Bucky, but he caught his wrists with one hand and pinned it over his head. 

“What’s the rush?” Bucky said. When his free hand grabbed his cock, Peter seethed. “I’m taking my time with you.” 

“Bucky,” Peter whined, bucking up into his grip. He tsk’ed and pushed against his lower stomach. 

“Ah-ah, patience, cherry boy,” he said licking a playful stripe across his nipple. “I’m got you.” That alone shut Peter up, but he didn’t stop bringing his hips up against the older man. 

Bucky hushed him but gave in and grabbed the lube. When he popped the cap open, Peter moved unto his knees, but Bucky pinned him to the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered darkly, only centimeters away from his face. 

“It’s embarassing,” Peter said, toes curling out of impatience. 

“Embarassing?” Bucky sat up. All contact left Peter, and his eyes widened dramatically. “Maybe you’re not ready.” 

“No, I am! I am!” he insisted. “Please.” 

“Shh,” he hushed, grazing the shell of his ear. “It’s okay, baby. Calm down.” 

Peter hadn’t even realized how worked up he got, but Bucky leaving was the very last thing he wanted right now. The pet names set him at ease, and when Bucky’s touch returns, his shoulders drop. 

Bucky snatched a pillow off to the side of the bed. He lifted up Peter to place it under his ass. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. All the times he’s touched himself, he could never get very far. He hated the pain that came with it. He braced himself for the harsh protusion, but it never came. 

He creaked open an eye to see what was happening right as soon as Bucky licked a long stripe over his asshole. Peter let out a surprised squeak. He used his hands to spread his cheeks apart and lightly licked his rim. “B-Bucky!” 

“I’m going to ruin you so good,” Bucky promised, breaking away to leave a mark on his neck. Peter craned his head back to give him easier access. “Ruin you so bad that even Stark isn’t good enough for you.” 

Bucky left his neck, and Peter covered his face. Tony… He’d be watching. Hearing. All of this. 

Bucky poured a generous amount of lube on his finger, and as his tongue explored his hole, his finger pushed in. 

It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it normally did. It was the complete opposite. 

Peter reached out frantically for something to bite into. He settled upon his own hand and bit down tightly to stifle his strangled moans. 

Knowingly, Bucky pushed in deeper, almost as if he was looking for something. Peter gritted his teeth over his knuckle, and he couldn’t keep his moan stifled when Bucky’s middle finger brushed against his prostate. “Ngh,” he groaned around his fist, cursing himself for being so loud. 

With his other hand he grabbed Peter’s wrist, tearing it away from his mouth. His finger thrusted forward, and he anticipated him opening his mouth again and stole a kiss. His lips crashed on to his, and his tongue dominated his mouth. The same one that’d just been in his asshole. Peter felt so dirty with shame and impossibly hard. 

“It’s just you, me, and Tony,” Bucky said, almost sounding sympathetic. It was almost nice until he added, “You can moan and beg like a whore all you want.” Peter let out a muffled cry against the mattress. For a lack of a better place to put his hands, he rested them atop of Bucky’s hair and buried his hands in his locks. From the sound of his grunt, he didn’t think he cared too much. “I was on the nose about that one, huh? Stark, your boy likes a little humiliation. Isn’t that a surprise?” 

Peter shook his head, even though he knew it was true. He wriggled on the bed and pushed his head down, only to earn a light smack to his side. “Tony’s precious little intern.” A second finger slipped past his muscle. “His cute, little, oblivious sidekick.” 

“Sidekick?” Peter asked, gasping. “I’m--Ah!” His hurt vanished as he thrusted his fingers in at a steady pace while his tongue loosed him up. 

“Everyone thinks you’re so innocent,” he said, “but you and I both know the truth.” 

“Fuck, Bucky, please,” he cried, pulling on his hair. “Fuck me!” 

  
  


“Such naughty words,” he said, not even sounding phased for someone who has his dick buried in his ass. “Dirty boy.” 

“Bucky,” Peter cried, a tear welling up. “Please, it feels so good.” When he rolled his hips up against his prostate, he screamed. “Ah, ah, ah!” His toes started to curl, and Bucky quickened his pace. 

He reached up to grab his cock, but Bucky slapped his hand away. Peter whined but didn’t protest as Bucky continued to pound into him until eventually Peter was coming suddenly all over the blanket. “Fucking hell!” Bucky continued to pound into him; the overstimulation made him melt, and Peter cringed at how much he loved/hated it. 

Shortly after Peter came, Bucky pulled out of him. He manhandled Peter until he was in a sitting position. He only had to give a couple jerks to his cock until he was coming on his face, his mouth opened without even being told. 

Peter’s face broke out into a tired grin as the cum slowly dripped just under his eyelid. “Oh my god, Sergeant Barnes, that was amazing,” he said, stars in his eyes. 

Bucky grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him in close to lick up the cum on his face before it could dry. He cleaned him with little kitten licks until Peter pushed him awa

“Just a little more,” he promised, adding a third finger. He focused on stretching him so he wouldn’t hurt him too bad. 

“I’m ready; you won’t hurt me,” Peter said frantically. 

“I don’t care if you’re ready,” he said, which was a lie and they both knew that. “I can tease you however long I wish.” He thrust his fingers in three times before slowing down again. “You should hear yourself.” When his fingers slipped out, he groaned. “I’m keeping a copy of the tape, too.” 

That shouldn’t make him even more hard, but it does. 

“Bucky!” Peter yelped, voice coming out strangled. “Please, please…!” 

“Okay, okay,” he said, untucking his hard cock out of his pants. “Since you’ve been so good, I’ll fuck you doggy.” 

Peter grinned and rolled over to his knees. He raised his head excitedly and readied himself. 

More lube was squirting over his hole and Bucky’s dick. He lined himself up with his hole and placed steady hands on his hips. “You ready?” 

“Fuck, please, Bucky!” That was all he needed to slip in. Peter squirmed at the intrusion. It hurt more than his fingers ever did, but it also hurt so fucking good. Peter’s vision went wobbly, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight as he slowly slid in. “O...Okay, I’m ready. You can move.” 

Bucky let out a harsh laugh, and Peter raised his head in confusion. “Baby, that’s just the tip.” Bucky slid all the way out to slip back inside, and Peter collapsed with his ass in the air. Face buried into the mattress, he cried as the pain slowly faded away. 

Soon, he was crying for an entire different reason. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cursed, eyes rolling to the back of his head in bliss. y with a loud yawn. “Thank you so much.” 

“Pleasure was all mine, doll,” he said, licking his lips. He picked up the blanket and threw it over Peter. When he opened his mouth, he hushed him. “Sleep, baby.” Peter, too tired to argue, collapsed against the pillow. He was out like a light. 

Bucky climbed off the bed and snatched the phone. “You better be careful, Stark. If you don’t claim him, I will.” 

With that, he cut off the video and climbed into bed with him.

  
  
  



	2. f

The next morning when he woke up the bed was empty. He slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and jumped to his feet, cringing at the soreness. 

The memories of the night before hit him like a truck. A rosy pink blush dusted his cheek as he shook his head, trying to remember if that really happened. 

Taking another step, the pain shot through him, and he thought,  _ Yup, that really happened.  _

One down. Four more to go. 

He opened the door to leave, but he was surprised when the door hit a wall. 

Or… What he thought was a wall. 

“Oh my god, Captain Rogers! I am so, so sorry!” Peter apologized frantically. Steve was on the other side with a hand on his nose. 

“You’re fine, Peter,” he said, which was probably the truth. He was a superhuman afterall, and Peter didn’t slam it open. It didn’t stop it from being any less mortifying, however. Steve came straight from the gym. His hair clung to his forehead with his sweat, and his cheeks were burning slightly. “Though… What’re you doing in my husband’s room?” 

Peter’s heart clenched tightly in his chest. Is he… mad? Of course he’s mad, he slept with his husband! Peter chewed on his bottom lip and scrambled to explain, but the right words wouldn’t come out. “Well… You see, I, uh… It… He was just… helping me.” 

Steve cornered him against the wall and placed his hand on the wall just above Peter’s head. He leaned in until they were a mere centimeter apart. Peter gulped. “Oh, trust me, I heard all about how he helped you.” 

“I am so sorry! I should’ve checked with you to make sure it’s okay… I’m so sorry, Captain Rogers! I’ll do anything to make it up to you!” He really messed up. 

“You’re right. You should have checked in with me.” Peter lowered his head, knowing he was completely in the wrong here. Overcome with guilt, he couldn’t meet his gaze. Steve tapped his chin, gently guiding him to rise his gaze. “Because if you had… I would’ve gotten to you first.” 

“Wha...t?” Peter asked, heart quickening its pace. He blushed and stammered in response. “I… What?” 

“You’re so cute,” he said, retracting his hand. “Tony has you needed lots of… help, doesn’t he?” Peter nodded, not trusting himself to say anyting else. “Well, call me if you need any.” He flashed a gentle smile. “I’d love to.” 

“I…” With that, Steve slipped past him into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Peter shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the trance, but he just couldn’t. He walked on shaky feet until he entered the kitchen. 

Sam was busy behind the counter. “Good morning,” he greeted. 

“Morning,” he greeted back in a monotone voice. Peter sunk his shoulders, but that’s the best he’d really get out of him. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a monster. Then, from the cabinet he pulled out a box of fruit roll ups and gushers. 

He sunk back on the stool at the bar and opened up the packets. He rolled out the roll up and placed the gushers inside before wrapping it up. 

Sam turned from the stove and carefully shook his evenly cooked omelette on a plate. He topped it off with some garnish. Looking satisfied with his work, he put his hands on his hips and admired it. 

Then his eyes landed on Peter’s. 

“What the hell is that?” he asked. 

Peter stopped, holding it just in front of his mouth. “What?” he asked, looking down at himself. “It’s webbing, I swear!” 

“What?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “I… No,  _ that. _ ” 

“Oh,” Peter said, cringing at himself. Good going, Pete. He needs a shower. “It’s my burrito.” 

“That’s… that’s an abomination,” he said, rolling his eyes. “No wonder you’re so skinny.” 

“Hey,” he pouted. “I eat a lot… Especially now that I live here.” Sam lifted his glass of water to his mouth as he spoke. “Mr. Stark has  _ so  _ much food here. We only had so much in my house. I basically lived off canned food.” He sunk his teeth into his burrito. “God, these never went on sale, and they’re so good!” 

“You need real food,” Sam said, pushing his plate towards him. “Here, try this.” 

“No, I couldn’t,” Peter said, shaking his hands. “You made that for yourself. I couldn’t.” 

“Just take it, kid,” he said, exasperated. He pushed the plate in front of Peter and handed him off a fork. 

Peter accepted it, hesitantly cutting off a piece and plopping it into his mouth. His eyes widened dramatically. “Oh my god, this is better than…” At Sam’s curious expression, he shut up. “This is really good. Oh my god.” His eyes started watering. 

“What the hell? Are you allergic to real food or something?” Sam asked. 

He shook his head. “This is just so good,” he said, rising out of his seat to wrap Sam in a hug. Sam stiffened, and Peter retreated but not before he gave a pat on his back. “Here, you should try mine.” 

Peter handed off the monstrosity to Sam, who would rather die than eat this. But… looking at this kid (who usually he avoids at all costs), he couldn’t say no. He bit into it and shrugged. “It’s not bad.” 

Peter cheered, “Yay! I’m glad you like it.” 

“Hey, I mean it, though,” he said, setting it down. “You need to properly feed yourself, or you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Peter sobered up, sitting up straight. He’d never heard Sam sound so concerned. “Yes, sir, I will,” he promised, taking another bite. “This is so good, though, damn. I really owe you.” 

Sam shrugged it off until a lightbulb popped into his head. “Oh, can I do something for you?” he said, kicking his feet a little. He couldn’t help but fidget. “Well, to be honest, I get something out of it too, but… I’ll try really hard to make sure you’d like it!” 

“It’s not another burrito, is it?” he joked but he didn’t smile at it. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned over the counter. “You don’t owe me anything.” He lifted his cup to his mouth and sipped.

“Will you fuck my throat?” Peter asked. Sam sputtered around his drink, putting a hand over his chest. “Are you okay?” 

“Uh,” Sam recovered. “What’d you just say?” 

Peter bit his bottom lip. “Please don’t make me say it again.” 

Curiously this time, Sam recovered. “No, you offered me something scandalous in place of a burrito. Is that all it takes for you?” 

“No, I’m not like that!” Peter said, putting his hands up. “No, it’s a… challenge, kind of. I have to deepthroat someone.” He rolled his head to the side. “And, I just lost my virginity yesterday, so, no, that’s not it at all.” 

“You…” Sam trailed off. “I don’t know what to say.” He eyed him. “You’re eighteen, right?” 

“Yup!” he chipped, smiling. “Just turned eighteen last month. I actually got this shirt for my birthday from my aunt--” 

Sam stopped him short before he could break off into a ramble. “What kind of challenge is this?” Peter broke off to explain Tony’s rules. When he was done, Sam was dumbfounded. “That was you!” 

“Huh?” Peter asked. 

Sam laughed. “You have quite the mouth on you.” Peter stunned, awe in hearing the man laugh. “I thought James brought home some street whore last night.” His words went straight to his dick. Peter pushed that away and tried not to dwell on it. “Well, let’s see what you got, kid.” Peter stood up to leave, but Sam didn’t budge. “What’re you waiting for? Kneel.” Something came over him, overpowering his logic. He sunk to his knees in front of Sam without a second of hesitation. “Friday, record this for us, yeah?”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Peter said, looking behind him. No one was around. The compound was oddly quiet. 

“Well, I guess you’d better be quiet, then.” 

A tremor ran through Peter. He placed a shaking hand on Sam’s thigh and unzipped the fly of his jeans while keeping eye contact with him the entire time. He untucked him from his boxers and gave his cock a couple strokes. He was already half hard by the time Peter lifted his cock up to lick a stripe along the side. 

Now, Peter may have been a virgin just the day before, but he does know things. As a teenager, he’s done plently of “research.” 

It also helps that he’s a guy. And some people are very… open on social media. 

So he starts with that. He locked eyes with Sam and swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. He starts with light touches, just brushing over his head and running his hands ever so slowly along his length. 

Sam let out a small gasp of surprise when he pops his head over, and that’s all the encouragement he needs. More confident, he begins to bop his head at the same pace. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and he got into the zone. 

He was so indulged in his work he didn’t notice something was wrong until Sam thrusted himself deeper into his mouth without warning. Peter mumbled something in response around his dick. Sam shot out his foot quickly, not quite kicking him, but applying pressure to his crotch. Peter stopped talking instantly, realizing what happened. 

Someone walked in. 

“Hey, Sam!” Peter heard the sinking sound of someone plopping down on the stool across from the counter. Sam leaned over the counter as Peter hid, cowering against him. 

“Hey, Clint, I haven’t seen you around lately. You been busy?” 

He groaned loudly. “You know it. You know that undercover case I was on?” He blew a raspberry. “Complete shit. It all went downhill after…” 

Peter stopped listening when Sam grabbed a fistful of his hair. Sam’s cock was the only thing keeping the moan from spilling out. He rocked his hips casually, pushing deeper into his throat. He took a few deep breaths through his nose, getting used to the change, but Sam, who was impatient with how slow he was taking things, pulled on his hair once again, and Peter moaned around his cock. 

Sam covered it with a cough, and Clint didn’t question it. He continued rambling, but Peter’s heart couldn’t stop racing. 

He  _ knew  _ Mr. Barton. He had a wife and kids, and he’s right on the other side of the counter where he’s deepthroating Sam. One little slip up, and he’d never be able to look him in the eye again. 

And Sam was making it incredibly difficult for him on purpose. After he found out the effect hair pulling had on him, he’d tug a strand of his hair to get him going. He kept his foot pressed up against him, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips up against his leg. Sam yanked harshly, and Peter’s head popped off and he looked up at Sam with lust filled eyes as he panted quietly. Apologizing silently, he went back to work, quickening his pace. 

“I’m exhausted,” Clint admitted suddenly. “I’m going to go lay down. See you later, Sam. Thanks for listening. As always.” He got out of his chair. “Wait a minute…” Peter’s heart froze. He halted his movements. 

“Are you going to eat that?” 

A sigh of relief took over him. “No, you can have it.” 

“Sweet,” he said, scarfing down the omelette. “You’re the bomb, Sam.” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth open,” he said, visibly cringing. “Go lay down, Clint.” 

He gave him a mock salute before retreating out of the room. Once he was safely gone, Sam shoved himself down his throat. Peter’s eyes wet at the intrusion, but he wasn’t a quitter. He bobbed his head in time with his thrusts. 

When Sam grabbed his hair again, it wasn’t to tug on it. He entangled his fingers in his hair and stumbled back against the counter for support. “Damn, you don’t suck cock like a virgin.” 

Peter hummed at the compliment. Sam came with a grunt soon after that. Peter eagerly sucked around his cock, swallowing every last drop. 

When he pulled out, he was out of breath. “You usually get off on sucking off men over twice your age?” Peter shifted awkwardly on the floor and shook his head. Sam investigated him with curiousity as if he was deciding something. A lightbulb popped into his head. “You can use my leg if you want.” 

That was all Peter needed to rut against his leg. Sam broke out into a grin. “You really are a needy whore, aren’t you?” he intook a deep breath. “Like a  _ dog _ .” 

The humiliation burned so, so sweet. Peter closed his eyes in bliss and grinded down against his shin. Desperate to get the stimulation he needed, he quickened his pace. “I should’ve let Clint have a go at you.” Peter grunted impatiently at the thought, so close but not quite there. “I ought to thank Stark for being so generous with your little slut.” He hummed. “Sucks cock like a natural, by the way. Like he was meant for this.” 

Being talked about like he wasn’t even there shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Peter grinded down and he was coming in short spurts before he knew it. He panted as he was pulled up by his hair. He dragged his fingers through his hair, not a tug but a gentle caress. Peter leaned into the contact. “I underestimated you.” 

“Thank you,” Peter breathed, inhaling blissfully and pushing his cheek up against his open palm. 

“You gave me a blowjob, and yet you’re the one saying thank you?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “You’re full of surprises.” Peter smiled, not used to the praise. “You ever need help with a… list, like that again, feel free to ask.” He looked down at the remnants of the fruit roll up monstrosity. “Or if you want some proper food.” 

“So… a cooking lesson?” Peter asked, eyes brimming with excitement. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, sure, as long as you don’t burn Stark’s kitchen down.” 

“Nah, you can’t.” 

Sam challenged his gaze. “Speaking from experience?” 

Peter bit his lip. “Thanks again, Sam. I’m going to go take a shower now.” He retreated from the scene, leaving Sam to scoff before hiding a small smile. 

  
  


Tony can’t believe his eyes. 

In all the time he’s known Peter, he’s never known him… quite like this. Hell, he’s never even thought about him like this. Ever! 

Sure, when he was making his suit, he did notice that the teen had a perky ass, but… Oh, did he mention the agility? His oh-so-ruffable messy brown hair? The way he blushes when he’s teased, even though he never minds it? 

And, now, watching Bucky plow into him… It shouldn’t bother him as much as it does. And not just in the fun way, either. 

He gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more to stop them. 

And watching him squirm, eager to please Sam? Swallowing around his cock without even be told? Getting turned on just by servicing him? 

Fuck. 

Tony really screwed the pooch on this one, didn’t he? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uh big sorry blowjobs are hard to write, but hey remember kids (18+ Kids anyways) spell coconut!! ha ha,,, get it,,, oh and safe sex! ig this is the time to disclaim that this is fictional! in real life u shouldn't call ur partner a dirty whore without knowing if that's okay :) and wear protection! 
> 
> ok anyways this is rushed and im sorry if this one isn't as good and i kinda combined two of the challenges into one, but uhhhhh i'm looking forward to next chapter!! riding gang bangs is my specialty (it's sad bc that's all i write) 
> 
> thank u all so much for ur support!!! <3


	3. chase atlantic - okay

Tony didn’t ever sleep well. 

He didn’t sleep much, and when he did, it was only for a couple hours at a time. When he’s awake in the middle of the night, he’d try his best not to disturb Pepper (when she was home from work) and slip into the lab. 

At 11:30 in the morning, Tony sat up in his bed. He was  _ exhausted.  _

Like a zombie, he wandered over to fetch the coffee Friday had started for him.

Pepper was pouring her drink into a travel mug. She was dressed in high heels and a pantsuit. “Hey, honey,” she greeted, pressing a kiss to her husband’s especially tired face. “Nightmares?” she whispered. 

“No,” he said honestly, shaking his head. “Really… extremely vivid sex dreams.” 

Pepper scoffed and slipped the cap on to her coffee. “Well, I know it’s been a while, but I’ll be back at the end of the week.” She cupped his cheek. “Oh, I know that look. Who is it now?” 

Tony couldn’t meet her eye. Pepper was always on to him about that. They had a deal between the two of them. Tony could fuck around with whoever he wanted as long as it was A) no emotions in between them, and B) Tony was always the dom.

She only let him sub for her and no one else. It was how they managed. 

“Uh,” he paused, not exactly wanting to admit he was being haunted by those damn dreams about Peter, who he met when he was  _ 15\.  _

She grinned and checked her watch. “I gotta go,” she said, leaning in close to her ear. “But don’t think for a second I won’t be teasing you about this when I get back.” 

Tony checked her out as she slipped her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her suitcase, and was out the door. He sighed dreamily, sinking his cheek into his hand. 

For a moment, he was at peace, watching his gorgeous wife walk out the door. 

Then, he heard a moan. No, not just any moan.  _ The  _ moan that’s been haunting him recently. 

He shook his head furiously. He just can’t get a damn break. Now he’s hearing it? Hallucinating? Is he insane? 

“Fuck, that feels so good. Oh my god, don’t ever stop!”

Tony looked up sharply towards the couch. He could see a grinning Bucky but no Peter. 

He stood up and quickly walked around the side to try and catch them in the act, but it wasn’t what he thought at all. 

Peter’s back was pressed against Bucky, whose firm hands were digging into his shoulder. “Where’s the fire, Stark?” Bucky asked, a wicked grin spread across his face. “Something wrong?” 

_ That bastard.  _

He gritted his teeth, but he couldn’t stay mad at how blissful Peter looked. His head was thrown back on top of Bucky, and he would gasp ever so softly now and then. His legs were stretched out over the arm of the couch and his toes were curling. 

“Alright, Barnes,” Tony practically growled with his hands on his hips. 

“What?” He feigned innocence. “Poor baby was  _ begging  _ for a massage.” 

Peter bit his lip. “He’s so good, Mr. Stark,” he cried in bliss, sighing happily. He rolled his head to look at the fuming Tony. “Mr. Stark?” 

He was clenching his fist. Hearing Peter moan and cry about how good Bucky is making him feel… Barnes is an evil, evil man. 

“You need to relax more,” Bucky said, hands traveling deeper down to his hips. Peter didn’t shy away at the touch. Actually, he did the exact opposite. He leaned further into him without a care in the world. 

Tony had enough. “Do you realize how lewd you sound?” 

Peter sat up quickly with hurt flashed across his face. Beet red, he looked between Bucky and Tony. 

He was… furious. He’d made him mad. 

Meanwhile, Bucky was grinning like a cat who had caught a mouse. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he apologized softly. 

An actual kicked puppy. 

“Peter--” Tony stopped short from Bucky’s winning glance. 

“Yeah?” he asked, tilting his head up slightly. 

His heart stopped. “I… I have a new project for us today, so look forward to it.” 

“Actually…” he trailed off, fidgeting awkwardly. Bucky wasn’t doing anything to hide his obvious glee. “I… I, uh, I… I have a thing today, so I kind of… can’t come in.” 

“Oh.” The dissapointment was clear in his voice. He cleared his throat. “What, some school thing?” 

“I…” Peter was looking everywhere except for Tony’s face. “I have plans with the others…” 

Tony didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he meant. 

Bucky wanted to make sure he was absolutely clear, for Stark’s sake, of course. 

He gently tapped on Peter’s chin and guided his eyes up. “Should we tell him, Petey? Or is it a surprise for later?” Peter couldn’t reply; he was too busy getting lost in Bucky’s captivating gaze. 

“Tomorrow, then,” Tony ground out, fleeing the room quickly. 

He was so close to forming the gauntlet around his hand and shooting Bucky’s grip off of him. The audacity of that man… he knows just what he’s doing. 

He needs to get it together. 

While Tony is struggling to calm himself, Bucky’s trying to console the nervous teenager. Peter still looks hurt from earlier, and now his breathing is a little heavier. He doesn’t miss the way his chest hitched when Stark came in. 

“Come here,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him on top of him until he was sitting on his lap with his knees on both sides of him. He kept one hand rooted in his hair and the other to rub circles into his back. “Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked, cocking his head to the side. “Oh! Oh, that… I… I’m… It’s good anxiety.” He broke a small smile. “I’m sorry if I seemed offput.” 

“Nuh-uh,” he said, playfully pinching his side. He pressed his forehead against his. “Stark really is a fool.” And that was it. Peter’s chest hitched again. He was dead on. “Did you see how jealous he was?” 

“You think he’s jealous?” Peter asked, eyes brimming with hope. “Really? You think so?” 

“Oh yeah,” he said. “I thought that vein in his forehead was going to pop.” Peter giggled but sobered up when Bucky drug his fingers through his hair. “You’re so precious, doll. You remember the plan?” 

“I dunno, Bucky,” Peter sighed. “I…” 

“You don’t like it?” he asked. 

“No, I do! I really do; I promise!” He said it with such earnest Bucky thought he’d implode. “I just… don’t wanna dissapoint.” 

“I don’t think you could,” he praised. “Show me.” 

Peter hesitantly climbed off of his lap and slipped off his oversized college sweatshirt to reveal a delicate pink bralette. Bucky inhaled sharply, and Peter stopped at the drawstrings on his pants. With an encouraging look from him, he shimmied out of the pants, slowly stepping out with his thigh high white and pink stripe stockings. He wore pink boyshorts with ruffles topped with a white bow on the ass. 

Peter shyly played with his fingers and made a sad attempt to cover himself up, but Bucky wouldn’t allow it. “Why so shy, doll?” he asked, gently prying his hands away. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Peter let his shoulders drop. He did trust Bucky… maybe even with his life. “I already know how much of a whore you are, anyways.” Peter shoved his hands back right where they were. “Now, don’t be like that. You look so sweet. Just ready to be taken apart by us.” 

Hiding his arousal was impossible around Bucky, who pulled Peter back on to the couch. He shyed away from his touch. 

Everytime Bucky touched him, he left fire in his wake. The room was drafty, and the lack of clothes didn’t provide him much warmth. “You cold, baby?” It was scary at times how thoughtful he was. It’s sweet. And sometimes incredibly annoying. “You’re shivering.” 

He wasn’t  _ freezing.  _ Back against the couch, he curled up to try and hide his growing erection. What would the others think? That he’s some hormonal teenager? 

He can’t have that. He crossed his leg over the other, and Bucky watched him suspiciously. “Mhm, it’s a little cold,” he mumbled, which wasn’t entirely false. He was cold; that’s just not the reason his entire body is trembling. 

If only he’d stop touching him with those torturous hands. Bucky’s hands were long and could wrap around him so easily. And tonight he’d have not only his hands but Steve’s and Sam’s as well. He could have hands around his neck, or holding him easily by his chest, or holding him down at his hips, and… fuck, he can’t get the thought of the hands on him out of his head. 

He shook his head frantically, trying to get the thought out of his head. 

“You lying to me, Petey?” Bucky asked, getting too close for comfort. His hot breath against his ear sent goosebumps up and down his skin. “I thought you’d know better than that. Maybe I should tell Stark you’re a disobediant boy, after all.” 

His chest tightened at the thought. No, no, he didn’t want that at all. 

When did he get so wrapped up around being a good boy? He’d always liked praise as much as the next guy, but…

He pulled him up sharply by his hair. “I asked you a question, Peter.” The use of his real name felt like a slap across the face. “Or, are you being rebellious on purpose?” 

“I… I wasn’t lying.” Half-lie. Kind of. 

“Want me to spank you, Peter?” 

His blood went cold. Peter’s shaking stilled, and he stopped breathing. All of Bucky’s attention was directed onto him, and it was too much. His face burned. 

Yeah. Fuck, yeah, he really wanted that. He shook his head, but he couldn’t hide his arousal at all. He crossed his legs tighter, and Bucky grabbed his ankles and spread them apart. 

“Sweetheart, you’re not nearly as subtle as you think,” he chuckled, rubbing his thumb in a comforting motion on his ankle. “We’ll give you what you want.” Testing the waters, he gave a slap to his side with his flesh hand. Peter covered his mouth. 

“Someone’s a masochist.” 

Peter looked up sharply to the two new men in the living room. He reached for a pillow, but Bucky caught him short. “Nuh-uh, none of that, baby boy. Come here.” Before Peter could even move, he was pulled into Bucky’s lap - his own erection pressed against his ass. Peter whined at the feeling. “Spread your legs.” He hesitated. “Go on; show them how excited you got just  _ thinking  _ about tonight.” 

With a gentle pry, he spread his legs. He couldn’t look at anyone. 

His cock was  _ aching.  _ A small wet spot pooled in the front of his underwear. “Please,” he mumbled weakly. 

“You really want it that badly?” Steve asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow. 

Peter nodded and gulped. “Y-Yeah.” 

“All right, over my lap.” 

Steve settled comfortably on the couch. He wore a tight fitted tee and a pair of jeans. He looked ever so comfortable, not phased by the situation, whereas Peter could barely work up the courage to move. 

He finally did. He climbed up on the couch, carefully sitting on his lap with his face facing his. His chest caught, waiting for Steve to say something or do something. 

When he barked out a harsh laugh, Peter flinched. 

Regrets filled in his mind. They were making fun of him (and not in the good way). He’s so out of his league here. What was he thinking? This--

His thoughts were cut short when his hand wrapped around his neck. Peter’s breath left him, floating at the light pressure. 

“ _ Over  _ my lap, baby.” His voice was sickingly sweet. He guided Peter down to where he was hanging over his lap with his feet barely touching the ground. Steve scooted to the edge of the recliner. 

Peter didn’t really question the position. Bucky had manhandled him when preparing him into various positions - which was probably just his own way of trying to find every position possible to humiliate him. This was probably the same. 

But Steve seems… more gentle. Kinder. More mercy, maybe. He settled into the position. 

Steve tugged the panties down to his ankles without warning. He fondled his ass, squeezing his cheek tightly. Peter moaned at the touch, already sensitive when they’re just starting. 

His leg stretches, pushing his ass further into Steve’s touch. His lower back starts to burn from the position, but he doesn’t care - he can only think about having Steve’s fingers fucking him knuckle deep. 

“Please, Captain,” Peter managed, hips wriggling. 

Without further delay, Steve raised his hand up in the air and brought it down sharply. 

Not… Not what he was expecting. 

Peter yelped at the contact and flinched. “C-Cap!” 

“What? Is that not what you were asking for?” 

This… This asshole. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut tightly as he brings his hand down again. And again. And again. 

Peter lets out a high pitched whine and buries his head into his lap. When his hand strikes again, he can’t help but jolt out of the way. 

“Fuck, Cap, you hit so hard!” His hand covers his ass cheek. A red imprint of his hand remained, unfading. 

From anyone else, it wouldn’t have stung so sweetly. But Steve? He knew what he was doing. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Let’s give you a little break, huh?” The spanking stopped, and next thing he knew, Sam was playing with the head of his cock. He made a small ‘O’ with his thumb and his finger, barely sliding down his cock. 

“He’s so fucking wet, Steve,” Sam said in awe. “He’s dripping like a bitch in heat.” 

Peter gasped softly at a warm tongue against his ass. Fuck, he was going to lose it. “Please, please fuck me.” 

“Already?” Bucky laughed against his hole. He pressed his finger, surprised when it slipped past the muscle. “You’re just full of surprises.” 

Peter gripped Steve’s thigh so hard until his hand was white. Bucky alternated between licking long stripes across his asshole and circling the rim of his asshole before burying his fingers as deep as they would go before. Steve’s hands are roaming his body, squeezing, pinching, every area of skin. He’s so gentle with him, brushing against him like a feather. Sam’s still teasing his cock, occasionally bringing it into his mouth for a quick tease. 

Steve made a small sympathetic noise and told the others to stop. “It’s okay, we’ll get back to your spanking soon. You don’t have to cry.”

“Wha…?” Sure enough, a warm salty tear stained both of his cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed. “N-No, wait, Cap!” 

When he slapped his ass again, Peter let out a pained moan, trying to ignore the dribble of precome. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Oh my god, he’s going to come like that,” Sam hissed. “I would’ve never taken you for a painslut, Peter.” 

“He’s a slut for anything,” Bucky confirmed. “He gets drunk off the praise  _ and  _ the humiliation. Poor whore just can’t make up his mind.” 

Peter’s head dropped as Steve continued spanking. He hit harder, which helped stave off coming too early. 

“F-F..Fuck!” His mouth hung open - his pants escaping his lips at a rapid pace. “O-Ow, Cap, that hurts!” 

“I know, princess,” he sang soothingly. “You’re being so good for me.” 

He was so  _ gentle  _ and  _ soft  _ even as he’s lighting his ass on fire. How can he be both at the same time? He just doesn’t understand.

And then it clicks. 

Husband one and husband two. A truly devilish pair. 

When Steve striked especially hard, Peter’s hand shot up to try and grab his arm, but Cap was quicker. He caught his elbow and brought it further into his back. Peter’s head lifted up in submission as he cried. “I’m sorry! It hurts… fuck, please, fuck me.” 

“Asking so nicely like the sweet boy you are,” he praised, stopping after a couple extra spanks. 

Peter hung his head, soaking in the relief while he could. He sighed blissfully, enjoying the cool air against his burning ass. 

Entirely fucked, he really was. 

The sadist himself shoved a lubed vibrator up his ass. Poorly prepared, he let out a harsh whine at the stretch. He jolted forward as it turned on to a low buzz, sending a shock throughout his body. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Peter inhaled a sharp breath and cried out, more tears streaming down his face. Sam walked two fingers along the side of his cock. 

He was  _ leaking.  _

Making a piss poor mess of himself. He was strung across the lap of Captain America himself - his stark red handprints on both asscheeks - while the former Winter Soldier fucked a vibrator in and out of his ass with the Falcon treated his cock like it was a toy. 

He sobbed harshly, pushing his ass against Bucky before grinding against Sam at the same time. He gripped on to Steve as he struck his ass again. 

“Oh, fuck, please, daddy, fuck, fuck me!” Peter cried sharply. 

The movement stopped. The vibrator pulled out. Nobody moved.

Peter wasn’t breathing.

What the fuck did he just say? 

Peter clasped his hands over his mouth and buried his face into the couch cushion. 

“What’d you just say, baby?” Steve goaded, but Peter shook his head frantically. 

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled against the couch. “Oh my god, forget I did that.” 

“I don’t think I can.” Steve was unforgiving. 

“No, please, I’m sorry, Cap!” 

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t call me that.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows together. “Steve, I’m sorry, really.” He was earnest in his apology. 

But that’s not what he wanted. 

“Really, do I need to fill your hole everytime to get you to obey?” Bucky asked, pressing the vibrator against his hole but not passing his rim. “What a naughty boy.” 

“I think we need to teach him a lesson,” Sam agreed. 

“Ask me nicely, baby boy,” Steve said. “And we’ll give you what you need.” 

“Please,” he said brokenly. Bucky pushed the toy against his prostate the same time Sam engulfed his cock. “Please, fuck, daddy make me your bitch!” 

The thing about Peter is, despite being shy (in every context), once he was stuck, he couldn’t stop. He’d ramble for hours until someone interrupted him. 

And no one had any intention of stopping him. 

“Fuck, daddy, please, I-I… Fuck, I need it! It feels so good to be a…” He stopped for a moment at the word, “slut” before continuing. “I’m your whore; I’m your whore! Please--” He gasped, toes curling, tears streaming. “Fuck, daddy, fuck me!” He couldn’t hold himself up anymore before collapsing. 

Sam popped off his cock and slapped it lightly. Peter howled, then hissed as the vibrator pulled out. “No, no, no, please, I’ll be good.” 

“Oh, baby, you’re doing great,” Steve praised. “You’re so perfect for us like you were just built for taking cock.” 

He drowned Peter in the compliments before slowly guiding him down into Sam and Bucky’s laps. He untucked his enormous cock from his pants, and his eyes widened. 

“I don’t know if I can fit you…” 

“Baby, you’re going to fit all of us.” 

At Peter’s shocked expression, Bucky was slow to explain, wanting him to stew for a second. “He’ll be fucking your mouth while we fuck your ass senseless. Understand?” 

Peter couldn’t stay still. He nodded vigorously. Fuck, he wanted this. He needed this. 

“Yes, daddy, please, fuck me!” he cried. 

“Careful what you ask for, baby,” Bucky said, chuckling softly as he slowly sunk into his ass. He pushed Peter up into Steve’s lap so he was shared between all of them. He engulfed Steve’s cock. He drooled around the cock in his mouth; he was too thick for him to even breathe around it. 

Bucky started moving too slow for comfort. Still, he had to properly before Sam… 

Oh god, Sam. Why the hell were they all so huge? 

Bucky used his fingers at the same time as his cock to spread his asshole. Peter cringed at the discomfort, but it faded soon enough. 

When Sam finally grabbed his cock in a tight grip, he knew what was going to happen. 

Slowly, Sam prodded his cock, replacing Bucky’s fingers. Peter screamed at the stretch. Steve was quick to fill his mouth with movement to stifle the noise. 

He cried openly, letting them use him. Steve took advantage of his throat, complimenting him every thrust. Bucky teased him whenever he could, changing his pace as he and Sam both fucked his ass unrelentlessly. 

He was left with a new type of pain: an overwhelming need to come. 

Peter sobbed as they used him. “Fuck, when Tony sees this…” He went limp, letting them jostle him, move him, manhandle him anyway they wanted. 

He was  _ floating.  _

“Steve, you have  _ got  _ to feel his ass.” Peter moaned, taking in a greedy breath as he pulled out. He couldn’t get a good breath in with Sam and Bucky pounding into him. 

Bucky slipped out, and he whined at the loss. “Oh, baby, you won’t be empty for long.” 

Realization dawned on him. 

He was sure this is where he’d die. 

Steve and Bucky switched places. He took Bucky’s place, going at a cruel pace. Sam pressed both of their cocks together, jerking them both at the same time. Peter shook his head as the overstimulation quickly became too much. 

Sam came all over his face, covering him as much as he could. Peter’s hips jerked as his cock made a futile attempt to come before he took away his hands. 

Peter was all over the place. He was sent flying into Sam’s grip before being ripped back by the two supersoldiers fucking him from behind. 

He couldn’t catch a break, nor did he want to. 

Sound was beyond Peter at this point. A few tears streamed down his face, but he just lay there, letting them abuse him, even as his cock drenched pitifully. 

He was so fucking close. 

Bucky made a low grunt before filling his ass with warm cum. Steve kept thrusting him through it, not stopping for a moment. 

As soon as Bucky came, he hit his breaking point. Peter was at the edge, and Sam worked him through it. 

And he didn’t stop. 

The waves built and he was left with too much painful stimulation, bordering between not enough and too much at the same time. Steve kept thrusting into him, treating him like a ragdoll until he was done. 

“I wonder, will you call Tony daddy too?” Steve asked, “When he fucks you, will he make you feel as good as we do?” 

That was all it took. He was coming in Sam’s hands, but nobody stopped. Bucky tweaked at his nipples, taking advantage of his sensitive skin. 

Steve came soon right after, praising him as the pleasurable waves rolled over them. He pulled out and traced a careful hand around his rim. “He’s  _ filled. _ ” He dragged some of the cum and pushed it back inside. 

“When Tony inevitably dissapoints you, give us a call.” 

He was too tired to question why they were so positive Tony would even look at him after watching this. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i kind of combined things ;-; i'll make up for it
> 
> also im sorry this is so late work is a bitch
> 
> anyways comment or kudos if u enjoyed im in a rush ok byeeeee


	4. desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like this,,, i was really nervous uploading this one but it just seemed right to me, im so sorry

Tony hated himself right now. 

He should’ve gone to bed  _ hours  _ ago. Or, at least, he should be working on the project he mentioned to Peter. 

Is he going to sleep? No. Is he going to do anything productive? No. 

Is he going to rewatch the videos again and again? 

Yeah. Yeah, he is. 

He  _ knows  _ he shouldn’t. It feels wrong, and he feels ashamed even as he restarts the video. In his lab, he knows no one can see him, but that doesn’t stop the shame from washing over him. 

On the screen Peter is absolutely  _ lovely.  _ He’s making a racket as the others make a mess of him. 

Tony’s hard, and it’s wrong, it’s so  _ fucking  _ wrong. He’s just a kid. He’s just a kid. 

He was barely even eighteen, and he can remember what he was like when he was fifteen - like it was yesterday! 

And he’s him. A silver fox, these days. Gaining in his years. 

Still got it. To an even  _ younger  _ audience. 

He’s currently watching Peter get fucked by men  _ triple  _ his age. 

Yeah, it’s wrong. He knows. 

But he can’t stop watching. 

Peter’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he can’t sit still. He calls them  _ daddy,  _ and Tony feels pure hatred boil in his stomach. 

He can’t. He can’t do this. 

Tony stormed out of the lab and just didn’t stop. He wasn’t thinking - he was driven purely by lust and need. 

He knocked three times on Peter’s bedroom door and waited. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a half naked Sam.

Peter’s chest is rising and falling peacefully. He’s curled up in the arms between Steve and Bucky. He’s not wearing anything, exposing the hickies  _ covering  _ his body. He’s absolutely ruined. 

His hair is stuck to his forehead. It’s obvious he showered - had the others bathed him afterwards? Washed him and tucked him into bed? 

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“What do you want, Tony?” Sam asked, yawning. “It’s the middle of the night.” He’s hanging on the door and glaring at him. 

“I needed to talk to Peter.” 

“He’s busy.” 

“Sam.” 

“Stark.” 

This was pointless. 

“Just… Let me talk to him, okay?” 

Tony was too distracted to notice Bucky climbing out of bed. He pushed Sam to the side and got up in Tony’s face. “Talk to him? You want to talk to him?” He grabbed a hold of his collar. “Maybe apologize?” 

“Apologize?” 

“That kid… He is in  _ love  _ with you, moving mountains for you, and you…” He scoffed. “You don’t deserve it, Tony.” 

If Tony was hurt, he didn’t show it. “What do you know, Barnes? You barely know him.” 

“I know enough that he’s in love with someone who doesn’t love him back.” Bucky let go of his collar. “Am I wrong?” Tony was silent. Bucky half-smiled, no joy in it at all, and scoffed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He shut the door in his face. 

Bucky and Sam returned to bed. Peter was latched on to Steve, but he slowly sat up, not releasing his grip. “Huh?” he asked sleepily, rubbing his eye. “Somethin’ wrong?” 

Bucky pulled him close and pressed a kiss under his eye. “Get some rest, Peter.” He didn’t argue. He fell limp into the warmth and was out like a light.

The next morning after the others had left, Peter couldn’t sit still.

He checked the time on his phone again. And again a minute later. And then again. 

He had thirty minutes until he was supposed to meet Tony in the lab. 

How was he supposed to meet him? The man, who he had been crushing on for  _ years  _ now? The same man who laughed at him when he confessed his love? Who’s seen his sex tapes? 

You know, the actual sex god himself who watched wimpy Peter Parker’s sex tapes? 

Yeah, he couldn’t wait. Peter fixed his hair one last time and made his way up to the lab. 

When he entered, Tony looked up. He wore jeans and a button up. He was clean. The lab was unusually neat. “Peter.” He couldn’t speak. He stared at him and gulped. He cleared his throat, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. “So, what’d you learn?” 

“Huh?” he asked. Tony pulled out a chair for him, and he sunk down into it, confused. 

“It was an experience, right? Tell me. Prove to me that you’re not a blushing virgin anymore.” 

“Mr. Stark, I took  _ two  _ cocks at the same time,” he said, looking exasperated. “Two! I’d be ready to take anything you’d give me!” 

The surprise was adament on his face. Peter regretted what he said, but he stood by it. “Well, now you’re just a blushing whore.”

Peter scratched the back of his head. “I learned a lot about what I like.” 

“And what you don’t like?” 

“Well. There wasn’t much of that.” 

Tony was out of his chair. Peter looked so… vulnerable right now. So fuckable. 

The hickies, impossible to hide, littered his neck. Every inch of exposed skin was covered. 

Bucky had no doubt did it on purpose. 

He trailed a finger across the marks and forced Peter to look up at him. “What did you like, Peter?” 

“I…” He cleared his throat, going stiff when Tony touched him. “I liked… I liked when Bucky would hold my throat, and when they… Well, when they were a little… a little rough with me, I guess. And, you know… when they were mean.” He lowered his voice. “And… The praise was nice, too. And… when they held me.” He was so precious. So, so fucking precious. 

It’d be better if it was him who was taking advantage of him instead. 

“Yeah?” he breathed, tracing his skin where Bucky had choked him. 

“But… Wished it was you,” he exhaled blissfully, gazing adoringly at Tony. “The whole time, when they were fucking me, I imagined it was you. Accidently called Bucky Daddy thinking about you.” 

That was it. 

Without thinking, Tony grabbed the back of his neck and forced a kiss on to Peter, who melted in to it. He made a breathless noise, sinking into him. He gave himself up right then and there without question. 

He could ask him to do anything, and he would. 

Tony picked him up by his hips and dropped him on the desk. “I shouldn’t have let them take you first.” He was already tugging down Peter’s pants and slipping them off. They moved quickly, uncoordinated. Their mouths chased after each other - Peter, hesitant, almost as if he was scared to touch him. 

It wasn’t like with the others. 

Tony lit him on fire. Peter trusted this man with his whole heart. Would let him do anything to him. 

“I wanted you to be my first,” Peter confessed as they broke the kiss. Tony slipped lube out of the drawer and was already working open his abused hole. “I wanted it to be special… with you.” 

Tony didn’t reply to that. He poured more lube on his finger and worked it in. “Firsts are overrated,” is all he managed. “I’m going to put Barnes to shame.” He grabbed Peter’s cock, stroking him slowly while biting the marks over his body. He was going to replace each and every one of them. 

When he looked at Peter, he felt pure lust. A feeling to… control, to dominate. He needed him to be his. 

Peter, meanwhile, was soaking up everything Tony would give him. He was floating, so happy just to be used by him. 

He really loved him. Had so much respect for him. Wanted him to hold him while he fucked him. 

“Are you ready?” 

Peter nodded. Even though he probably wasn’t. 

He was so anxious to please, so eager to have Tony in him, for him to keep his hands on him. 

He just wanted him to love him. 

Tony wasn’t gentle. And he didn’t mind that. He  _ liked  _ it rough. 

But, he couldn’t help but have tears come to his eyes as Tony fucked into him harshly. It was a brutal pace. To be honest, it didn’t hurt  _ physically.  _

Something was missing. Didn’t fit right. 

Sure, Peter was floating. Tony knew what he was doing. The sex is great. 

But he can’t focus on it. He can’t think of anything other than the fact that Tony isn’t kissing him gently, isn’t praising him through it, isn’t kissing away his tears. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he cooed, and Peter smiled - joy spreading throughout his body. It feels good, really good to be complimented by him. 

But, it’s not… It’s not enough. Something’s not right. 

This isn’t how he wanted it to happen. He wanted him to be his first, for Tony to take him somewhere in a grand romantic gesture, maybe just a heartfelt confession for him only. He wanted Tony to take him in a bed and for them to fall asleep together. 

Tony, meanwhile, can’t believe his eyes. Peter trembled, legs shaking wildly, with every single thrust. Every touch, he bucked up into him. He was so eager to be touched, to be held, to be fucked. 

To be destroyed. 

Tony licked his lips and ghosted the shell of his ear. “I think I prefer you like this,” he whispered in that voice of his. The deep, snarky voice Peter had latched on to for years. It made him go crazy. “Ruined, just for me. And I barely had to do anything.” 

Tony came first, and Peter clenched around him even as he pulled out. “Fuck, Peter, you’re so fucking hot.” 

Peter mewled at the compliment, a small pathetic noise. Tony placed a comforting hand on his stomach and another at the base of his cock. He kept eye contact with Peter the entire time - even as he engulfed his cock to meet his hands. 

When Peter came, a feeling of pure bliss came over him. When it faded away, he felt numb. Empty. 

Tony traced his fingers over the marks he had left. “You’re so beautiful,” he cooed. 

“Boss, Pepper Potts is calling for you. It seems her buisness ended earlier than expected.” 

Peter was still. Tony pinched at a mark and grinned, leaning back. “I’ll take the call in my bedroom.” He licked his lips. “Until next time, Peter.” He left the lab without a second thought, and Peter gazed after him.

Peter didn’t want to move. He pulled up his pants, cringing at the uncomfortable feeling. Like a zombie, he left the lab on shaky legs - and not for a good reason. 

He was almost to his room when he stumbled into Bucky. “Hey,” he greeted. Peter hummed at him in response, and Bucky caught his arm. “Whoa, Pete, what’s up?” 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, brushing past him. He walked and walked and didn’t stop until he was safely in his room, leaving a concerned Bucky behind him.

He followed him to his room, knocking a couple times. He got no response. 

If it wasn’t for his superhuman hearing, he wouldn’t have heard him crying softly into his pillow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know some of y'all will be mad but this way of writing tony just felt right! i apologize to the original prompter but i wanted to take this into a new direction,,,
> 
> i'm going to make this a series (probably like a two worker, but yeah),,, it'll be unrequited starker (and maybe have a better scene between these two - i know this one was more poetic than literal, which none of y'all horny bastards care about but...) 
> 
> again sorry if i disappointed, but this felt right to write! no constructive criticism pls (i know a lot of y'all are mad but PLEASE don't comment hate, it really demotivates me)
> 
> and thanks for all my supporters <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I’m so nervous about posting this! I hope I did the prompt justice so far! 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if u enjoyed please!! (And no hate/criticsm please!) 
> 
> <3


End file.
